


A Shaolin Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [22]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tahno's Love Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A secret Tahorra fic as well as a Tahno's Love Triad fic, alternatively titled "Bolin Tries But is Mostly Unhelpful".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shaolin Fanfic

            The ferry eased to a halt in the harbour, gliding over the orange-and-red-shot water as the sun eased down in the sky to rest for the night.  Bolin shuffled from foot to foot, waiting for the ferry to dock and the plank to be set, anxious and nervous and probably every other frantic, ill-ease descriptor he could think of.

            Shaozu stepped off the boat and onto the pier and Bolin realized he could probably think of a few more.

            “So, where’s Tahno?” he asked, no preamble, no hello, no ‘how was your day?’, but then, Bolin hadn’t really been expecting any of that.

            “He’s, um, on his way shortly.  Just with Korra.  Coming soon.  Right over, don’t you worry.”

            Shaozu looked at him.

            “He’ll be right… over?” Bolin offered.

            Shaozu shook his head and leaned against the docked ferry.  “Whatever.”

            A helmet was tucked beneath one arm, gold and brown, meaning he probably had a bike or a vespa or motorcycle of some kind waiting for him and Bolin wondered, briefly, how that was going to work with Tahno on the way back to wherever.

            “So, uh, did you… hear about plans for the Pro-Bending arena?” Bolin asked.  “Butakha says the repairs are almost done and the arena should be open to start the… oh.  Right.”

            Shaozu glowered, one gloved hand clenching in a fist.

            “Right, uh, sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Bolin stammered, stepping back slightly.  “I’m just used to, you know, you being the champs, and—”

            Shaozu twitched a sour eye over at him.

            “… aaand steering away from that too, I’ll just, um.  I’ll be quiet.”

            “You do that,” Shaozu said.

            They waited in tense silence, the waves of Yue Bay lapping at the boat and the dock, and when Bolin heard Korra and Tahno’s voices in the distance he felt a part of him deflate with gratitude.

            Korra’s face was cloudy, sparkless, but she had at least started talking freely once she’d first spoken with Tahno.

            Tahno had both hands in his coat pockets, nodding absently as Korra spoke.  His eyes slid over to the ferry, and when they landed on Shaozu, Bolin saw his entire face change as he smiled.

            The smile Shaozu returned did the same for him.

            “I promise,” Korra was saying, “if Katara can do anything, if _I_ can do anything… we’ll come back, and hopefully be able to help everyone else.”

            “You’re a treat, Avatar,” Tahno said.

            Korra shrugged.  “Yeah, well, Beifong is hoping on it too.”

            She pulled her lips up in a small smile for Bolin when they stopped, and after goodbye’s and “Till next time, Avatar”s had been exchanged, they watched Tahno and Shaozu step onto the boat.

            As it receded before them, Korra sighed.

            “Do you ever wonder what might have happened if we had won the tournament?” she asked.

            “Occasionally,” Bolin said.  “Frequently, even.”

            “Yeah…”

            Korra kicked at the ground, then looked over at Bolin.

            “They didn’t deserve it,” she said.

            “I caught them making out in the change room once,” Bolin blurted out.

            Korra blinked as Bolin covered his mouth, flushing.

            After a moment she tilted her head at him, and asked, “Was it hot?”

            “Yes.”


End file.
